


La Culpa es de Bieber

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Season 9, Smut, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sí, o sea, es totalmente suya, suya y de Jared, por ser tan genial. Como siempre, el Disclaimer habitual: todo esto es pura invención de servidora, ni Jared ni Jensen me pertenecen y TODO, TODO es pura ficción. Es mi primer RPS así que estoy nerviosa y creo que va a venir alguien  decirme (de nuevo) que arderé en el infierno por escribr estas cosas. Gracias de antemano a quien lea, va para Ana, Hermione y Aura, que han soportado estoicamente mis desvarios esta mañana :) Con todo mi afecto para los Jared y Jensen "reales" son dos tipos geniales :)</p><p>J2/RPS/ season9/2809words/Disclaimer: Mentira, todo es mentira ;)/betas:Aura Y Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Culpa es de Bieber

**La Culpa es del Bieber**

 

 

 

—¿Jared? —preguntó mientras dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada—. ¿Estás en casa?

Se descalzó y, tras abandonar el bolso con sus útiles en el recibidor, caminó por el pasillo, intentando averiguar lo que aquel bobo le tenía preparado; no es como si a aquellas alturas pudiese fingir que se sorprendía, pero el más joven siempre conseguía pillarle desprevenido de una forma u otra, desde que estaban juntos. Era un idiota colosal, increíblemente divertido y tierno y a Jensen le tenía comiendo de la palma de su enorme mano desde que una década atrás, se conociesen de forma oficial para las pruebas del piloto de Supernatural. Nueve temporadas después, con altos y bajos, con momentos inolvidables y otros que a veces prefería creer que no tenían que ver nada con él, allí estaban. Juntos, como siempre.

—¿Jay? —llamó. Tanteó buscando el interruptor de la luz de la cocina. Todo tan en orden como cuando salió aquella mañana, un par de horas después de su chico, que tenía que grabar unas escenas en otra localización. Esta temporada estaba siendo especialmente complicada, no sólo porque coincidían poco, sino porque, si era sincero, no se encontraba a gusto con toda aquella historia acerca de Dean y Sam. Jared tampoco estaba muy feliz con su personaje, pero el encuentro con los escritores parecía haberle tranquilizado más que a él. La cosa es que apenas se habían visto, salvo algunos mensajes y aquellos twitter que imaginaba, ya estaban dando la vuelta por todas las redes sociales. Tener un fandom tan agresivo como el de Supernatural a veces era una bendición y otras una complicación. Era muy difícil obligarse a pensar cómo tocar a su chico en las convenciones, para los dos, pero era eso o volver a tener que dejar que los publicistas orquestasen visitas y salidas con las chicas que sólo significaban enredarse un poco más en todo aquello.

Tras comprobar que estaba solo, decidió que lo mejor era hacer tiempo y darse una ducha, quizás habían tenido algún tipo de problema de última hora y por eso el cabrón no le contestaba. A lo mejor se había quedado sin baterías o sin cobertura. Vete a saber, con Jared cualquier cosa era posible. El agua se sentía gloriosa sobre su piel, arrastrando con su calor el cansancio acumulado en el cuello y los hombros, llevándose los últimos rastros del maquillaje. Se afeitó, ya que por desgracia Dean iba a dejar su barba de dos días en el olvido, algo que personalmente iba a añorar. Sonrió recordando cuánto le gustaba a su chico sentir el áspero tacto del vello sobre su piel, cómo le pasaba los dedos con sensual abandono mientras hacían el amor. Era lo único bueno de toda aquella estúpida historia sobre la ruptura de los hermanos. A veces estar tan vinculado a un personaje era una soberana putada, porque Dean era una parte vital de sí mismo. Suspiró, obligándose a dejar a un lado los problemas del trabajo y centrarse en los planes que tenían para el fin de semana. Por una vez ninguno de los dos iba a viajar y lo único que Jensen ansiaba era desaparecer para el resto del mundo y disfrutar en casa, ver alguna peli, quizás tocar la guitarra y, sobre todo, estar con Jared de verdad, como hacía semanas que no estaban.

Desnudo salvo por la toalla con la que se estaba secando el pelo, caminó hasta el dormitorio principal, que excepto por la luz de la calle, seguía sumido en la penumbra. Pulsó el interruptor de la mesilla junto a la cama y casi sin mirar, rebuscó en el primer cajón intentando encontrar unos bóxer. Con ellos en la mano, se dirigió hacia la cómoda, donde sus artículos y los de su pareja se mezclaban en un colorido batiburrillo: lociones faciales, perfume, el estuche donde guardaban los relojes a medio abrir, libros y, en el espacio libre, un portarretratos con la foto de los tres chicos. Ignoró la punzada de ansiedad, recordándose que no era tan grave, ni eran los únicos, sus hijos iban vivir como otros muchos niños con padres separados, padres que les querían y que por su bien hacían cuanto podían por verles lo más a menudo posible. Estaba deseando que los pequeños fuesen lo bastante mayores para poder pasar largas temporadas con ellos, tal y como pasaba con Tom. Era un enorme esfuerzo, pero que merecía mucho la pena, sobre todo porque cada vez que el niño le tendía los brazos, algo dentro de Jensen se calentaba convirtiéndose en pura dicha. Si había algo de lo que no se arrepentía, era de haber decidido crear una familia; fuese eso complicado o no, merecía la pena, siempre iba a merecerla.

 

—¿En qué estás pensando? —La voz grave, con aquel deje dulce, le sobresaltó, sustrayéndole de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba parado como un idiota con el objeto en las manos y completamente desnudo—. Se supone que soy yo quien tiene que hacerte un regalo, Jensen —continuó de buen humor, caminando hasta él. Llevaba el chándal y estaba sudado, despeinado y era la cosa más apetecible que había visto en sus treinta y seis años de vida. Casi dos metros de pura delicia tejana, y era sólo suyo. Tiró la toalla al suelo y arqueó una ceja, indiferente a que la absoluta ausencia de barreras delatase lo que le hacía a su libido.

—¿Llevas mucho aquí? —preguntó en cambio, poniéndose los bóxer. Jared chasqueó la lengua y se le acercó con paso lento, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron a través del espejo—. No me has devuelto las llamadas.

—Lo sé —le murmuró, dejando que sus dedos reposaran en los hombros, todavía tachonados de diminutas gotas—. Pero acabamos antes de tiempo y quería recoger algo especial para cenar. Felicidades…

Jensen inclinó el cuello, dándole espacio para que se lo recorriese con suaves mordiscos y palabras que, susurradas sobre la piel húmeda, le estaban provocando una miríada de estremecimientos que le erizaban de pies a cabeza. Se apoyó contra el sólido pecho, inspirando con voracidad el aroma a sudor limpio y ropa recién lavada que Jay desprendía. Imaginaba que se había duchado antes de salir y que, como siempre, lo haría antes de ir a la cama. De reojo contempló la imagen de ambos en el espejo, las manos de dedos largos y morenos creaban un primoroso contraste cuando se deslizaron por su vientre, una de ellas le atrapó por el costado sujetándole y la otra bajó con precisión clínica hasta alcanzar el horizonte que el algodón de la ropa interior marcaba. La lengua del más joven estaba haciendo maravillas con el lóbulo de su oreja mientras aquellos dedos inquirían y le trastornaban, transformándole en un simple juguete a su merced, como desde la primera vez.

—Pensé que ya me habías felicitado —consiguió decir entre jadeos, sin aliento, mientras la risa ronca de Jared vibraba contra su espalda, arrancándole un gemido de protesta cuando notó cómo esos blancos dientes se hundían en una zona sensible en el hombro—. Yo y tu millón de seguidores, cabrón.

Los hoyuelos hicieron su aparición con toda la fuerza que Jared poseía, con esa capacidad de iluminar todo a su paso con un gesto en apariencia tan simple. Y Jensen sintió que no había nada, nada que no fuese capaz de hacer por él.

—Oh vamos… —le ronroneó en el oído, apretando el abrazo en el que le tenía encerrado. Brazos interminables y un calor que le estaba derritiendo con cada segundo que pasaba—. Si sabes que te encanta, así que no te hagas el difícil Ackles.

—Idiota —suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro todavía cubierto por aquella horrible camiseta que se caía a pedazos—. ¿Estás muy cansado?

Los ojos caleidoscópicos de Jared le contemplaron un segundo, rasgados y lánguidos charcos del más puro jade que hacían que le temblasen las rodillas, a pesar de todo aquel tiempo. Se miraron un buen rato, en silencio y sin moverse, limitándose a regular sus respiraciones, dejando que la presencia del otro calmase no sólo la tensión de una larga semana, sino que sirviese de bálsamo para todas esas pequeñas cosas del día a día que hacían que a veces se fuesen a la cama de mal humor. Contuvo el impulso de girarse para buscar aquella boca, controlando la necesidad casi compulsiva de devorarle, de hundir la lengua y saborearle a fondo, redescubrirle de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que se les acabase el aire y las ganas, hasta que les doliese todo, hasta que tuviese a Jared tal y como a él le gustaba, dócil y hambriento, dispuesto a todo.

—A diferencia de ti yo todavía soy un chaval —se burló con ese acento lento y meloso, como si las sílabas se le resbalasen de la lengua. Jensen sintió que le palpitaba la entrepierna, de pronto consciente del peso de esa mano acunándole, mientras la otra le sostenía en su lugar, con ese punto posesivo que le ponía cachondo en un suspiro. Apretó los dientes frotándose contra el tejido que no ocultaba para nada la erección que cubría.

—¿Con que un chaval eh? —contestó, sus dedos viajaron al sur, hasta posarse sobre los de Jared, que se tensaron en respuesta—. Palabras Padalecki, sólo palabras.

La sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que le lanzó de nuevo ante el espejo tenía una nota depredadora que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Lleno de anticipación, se humedeció los labios todo lo despacio que fue capaz, sabía perfectamente el efecto que eso tenía en Jared, lo mismo que él sabía que botones pulsar para volverle loco por completo.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo casi como si conversaran acerca del tiempo y no se estuviese deshaciendo de la ropa, todavía a centímetros de donde Jensen estaba parado—. Tenía planeada una cena cojonuda, con velas y vino, y luego, tenía pensado llevarte a la cama y hacer todo lo que tú quisieras… pero ahora… —suspiró con falso pesar—, no sé si mereces todo eso.

Jensen se revolvió, con los ojos fijos en el espejo, admirando cómo una a una, las prendas iban desapareciendo para dejar paso a toda esa piel dorada, sintió como se le hacía la boca agua por el acuciante deseo de girarse y recorrerle de arriba a abajo con las manos y con la boca, pero los dos se conocían demasiado bien, y esa noche era para Jared, era él quien quería darle a Jensen toda su atención, amarle, recordarle con su cuerpo lo que cada día se decían con gestos, la mayoría de las veces sin usar palabras. Entre ellos, eso ya no era necesario.

Así que se dejó conducir con docilidad, las enormes manos de su pareja guiando las suyas hasta que estuvo apoyado contra la cómoda, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas. Le latía tanto el corazón que era ridículo, pero no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de entre sus labios cuando el bóxer quedó enredado en uno de sus tobillos, el aliento ardiente de Jay le rozaba la base de la columna, las nalgas, tan incitante como siempre. No suplicar era casi una tortura, pero cuando notó una mano que le impulsaba a inclinarse más, su primer instinto fue abrir los ojos y observar el reflejo de ambos, la enorme presencia a su espalda, quemándole, derritiéndole. Jadeó, subyugado por la expresión de pura pasión que transformaba el rostro de su amante en un hombre desconocido, oscuro y casi violento, atractivo e indecente. Apretó las yemas contra el borde, exponiéndose sin recatos, dejando claro qué era exactamente lo que quería.

Se arqueó con un quejido satisfecho cuando la lengua jugueteó con el músculo apretado, una y otra vez, lento y casi tímido, hasta que pudo notarle entrar, caliente y decidido, usando un dedo primero, más tarde dos, arrancándole sonidos que a veces le avergonzaban y otras sólo conseguían excitarle todavía más. Se dejó llevar, permitiendo que Jared marcase el tempo, enardeciéndole con brutal rapidez, impaciente, como si no pudiese esperar. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, intentando no tirar nada, pero sin importarle demasiado. Respiraba con la boca abierta, tragando el aire a grandes sorbos, sus caderas giraban al compás de la presencia que le inundaba, incitante, prometedora. El sudor le resbalaba por la frente y el cuello, le empapaba la espalda y las manos. Juró en voz alta al notar el mordisco en una de las nalgas, seguido de la suave succión. La sangre parecía hervirle en las venas, palpitándole a medio camino de la entrepierna y la carne que Jared chupaba con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle una marca.

La idea hizo que su polla diese un respingo entre las piernas, necesitaba más fricción, más de aquella boca criminal y algo más que un par de dedos atormentándole, y lo necesitaba _ya_. Curvó los dedos de los pies al escuchar el suave pop de algo que se abría.

—Vamos —silbó entre dientes, retorciéndose de impaciencia mientras sentía la húmeda presencia en los bordes de su cuerpo, tan cerca que casi lo tenía dentro. Se empujó, gruñendo frustrado cuando Jared le puso una mano en la base de la espalda y le contuvo sin esfuerzo.

—Para ya Ackles —le ordenó entre besos, mientras se situaba, entrando con una lentitud que era una tortura para ambos—. Jen... sen… —suspiró, curvando la pelvis hasta que estuvo enterrado por completo, sintiéndole palpitar a su alrededor—. Joder… qué bien Jen…

—De eso se trata —protestó, mordiéndose los labios una vez más, hasta que casi pudo notar el sabor de su propia sangre en la lengua. Jared era como tener una hoguera a su espalda, como sentir un fuego dentro, enorme, estirándole hasta lo imposible, hasta que creía que iba a desgarrarse por las costuras, el placer y el dolor eran lo mismo mientras se movían al unísono, con las manos y las bocas enredadas en un abrazo torpe y apasionado pero que al mismo tiempo, era lo más perfecto que había vivido. Entre ellos siempre era así, algo casi orgánico, elemental, era sentir que al fin había encontrado eso que siempre había buscado sin saberlo. Su lengua se hundió en la boca de Jared mientras sentía los primeros picotazos del orgasmo arremolinarse en su vientre. Le enterró las uñas en los antebrazos mientras se tragaba los sollozos de puro y simple placer. Jared jadeó, pesado y caliente dentro y alrededor, sosteniéndole y cuidándole, cruel y gentil. Se arqueó contra él una última vez antes de dejarse llevar, el mundo reducido a un latido interminable, _JaredJaredJared._ Le notaba palpitar, inundándole con lentos pulsos que le hicieron corcovear una vez más, casi a punto de caer. Los brazos de su pareja se cerraron a su alrededor, mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento.

 

 

—¿Te has dormido? —La pregunta era tan tonta que no pudo evitar el bufido. Jared se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama. Recién duchado y todavía húmedo, era casi un pecado ponerle mala cara, pero es que a veces era peor que un crío.

—Sí, estás hablando con mi holograma —le contestó antes de apoyarse sobre una mano para acercarle y, esta vez sí, darle un beso como Dios manda. Se apartó para contemplarle con una sonrisa mientras le recorría el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Gilipollas, luego dices que yo soy el _nerd_ —rió, dándole otro achuchón antes de ponerse de pie—. Voy por la cena. Te prometí velas, ¿recuerdas?

—No hace falta Jay, ya lo sabes —objetó, apartando el edredón—. Puedo…

—Hey… —replicó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, interrumpiendo la riada de objeciones que los dos sabían que venían a continuación—. No todos los días mi chico cumple años y deja de ser un chico.

—Capullo —bufó, pero con un encogimiento de hombros se apoyó contra una de las almohadas. Si Jared quería hacer todo aquello, no iba a ser él quien le frenase.

—Sabes que eso es lo que más te gusta Jensen —dijo antes de robarle un beso.

—Eso no puedo negarlo —concedió sin aliento, con los dedos enredados en aquel cabello suave y dócil entre sus yemas.

Cuando un rato después le contempló regresar al cuarto, alto, despeinado y con una bandeja entre las manos, Jensen no puedo evitar considerarse el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Tenía un trabajo que le encantaba, una familia increíble y tenía a Jared.

 

—Pide un deseo —le instó su pareja mientras sostenía el pastel de chocolate con una única vela, el dorado resplandor le daba un aire hermoso y decadente a sus facciones, arrancándole sombras a los planos limpios de la mandíbula y los pómulos. Jensen sopló una sola vez antes de besarle, diciéndose que lo único que podía desear era que aquel instante durase para siempre


End file.
